After Affair
by Akiha-Inu
Summary: Sequel to Unfaithful. She could never get it off her mind, her sin. Is it possible to put her life back together, to pretend that nothing happened? Kagome finds this hard to do, especially when a certain someone keeps on showing up.
1. Chapter 1

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Kagome sighed while watching the clock on the wall

Author's Note: Ok, so here is chapter one of the sequel to Unfaithful. It's a crappy beginning, a slow start, but with time I hope to have the story flowing more nicely.

Characters from Inuyasha do not belong to me. The story plot however does, yet will apologize in advance if it sounds similar to another story. It is not intentional. Feel free to let me know your opinion about this story.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Kagome sighed while watching the clock on the wall. 'Two more minutes' Glancing at her hands, she noticed her knuckles where white from squeezing them so hard. Yea, she was worried. Something was wrong and she was praying to god this wasn't it. Lying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and began to reminisce about the past few weeks.

Koga

A few days after her outing with her sister, Kagome and Koga sat down and had a long talk. A talk that Kagome was dreading for several weeks now. Koga a few months back, sat Kagome down and explained how he is sorry for being so tied of with work. He loves her to death but he can't give his full attention because of how important his job is. He practically told her that he would be happier knowing she was with someone else who could give her their full attention. After Kagome yelled at his foolish idea, she cried for several hours at the thought of him being out of her life.

And now, not even two weeks ago, they had that talk again. Only this time, Koga won. It seemed to be the fastest "talk" they have ever had. A combination of them both agreeing on the matter for once and the fact that work and stress was wearing them down.

Eyes still closed, Kagome frowned at the memory. She should have been upset; she should have cried and pleaded like the last time. She should have called him out on what her friends and family have been telling her all this time. He was calling it off because he was cheating on her. She still didn't want to believe that. Call her naïve but something told her he really was just tied up with work. And so, they ended their 2 year relationship. Although Koga called it a break, he hasn't even bothered to contact her or reassure her that he still cared about her that he still wanted something with her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Noticing the time, she walked into her bathroom and checked the test. Negative. 'Thank god.' Maybe that's why she didn't feel as bad. Walking back into her bedroom, Kagome crawled back in bed. It was noon time, though you couldn't tell that from looking at the dark room. Kagome had dark maroon curtains that were made from a thick fabric. The sun could be five feet from the window and you wouldn't know. She loved that. Pulling the light comforter up to her chin, she closed her eyes; thoughts of the following day after her outing with her sister came flashing in her head.

She woke up on the floor. She noticed a thin sheet covering her form and noticed that she only had a tee shirt on. 'Odd' Opening her eyes fully, she noticed it was still early in the morning, the sky just started to lighten and you could hear the birds chirping and singing merrily. Closing her eyes again she searched her brain for what led her to this predicament. 'Why am I half naked? And…why am I sore?' Kagome eyes shot open. She was sore in between her legs. A soreness one only got from either their first sexual encounter or from going months without it and then having hours of constant, hard core sex.

'CRAP!!' she yelled in her head. She knew she shouldn't have done all those shots. Sitting up she searched around for her partner in crime. 'Where is he?' Spotting her panties and other clothes she began to dress quickly before someone came out and spotted her. She didn't want to explain why she was half naked and she wouldn't have too. Any one with brains could tell just by looking at her what happened after the others went to bed.

Reaching for her shirt, she paused. 'Wait, if that's my shirt…then what?' Looking down she noticed she was wearing an undershirt. Since she doesn't own any of these and knows her sister doesn't wear them it had to belong to a guy. Bank couldn't have put it on her cause well, he just wouldn't and she would have remembered the constant questions being asked for why she didn't have anything on. So no it wasn't them that left one person.

'Damn it' she cursed in her head. She noticed how Sesshoumaru's blankets where nicely folded and his shoes and keys were gone indicating he left. Deciding to follow his lead, she quickly wrote a note to her sister saying thanks for a fun night and will call later.

She felt bad for awhile about what happened. She could blame the drugs and alcohol but really, that's no excuse. She could blame it all on the fact that it's been months since her and Koga had sex and him always being more attentive with his work then her caused her to stray. 'Not really stray, just not pass up an opportunity for great sex.'

And boy was it great, she didn't remember much but damn! Even her coworkers noticed despite how silent and to herself she was the next day when she went to work.

"About damn time that man of yours gave ya some" Sango said to her. After nearly choking on her food, she mumbled a quiet thank you before going back to her meal.

Kagome opened her eyes and gave a long sigh. She couldn't change the past; she regretted it all to an extent since there was no sense in regretting what you can't fix. She even debated on telling Koga. Hell, she was even tempted to be like 'SEE…THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU NEGLECT YOUR WOMAN!' She didn't though. She didn't want to cause him any more grief then she has and since he was the one who broke up with her (or take a break as he put it) before she even mentioned it, it was best to just let sleeping dogs lay…or lie.

Technically she hasn't lied. Nodding her head to reassure herself she sat up and decided that to wallow in the past was pointless. She should be happy. Yea, she has to work a double tomorrow; yea her love life is shot to shit, but hey, she isn't pregnant and really that is something that unless you actually want it, it was worth being some what happy about.

'Guess it really was stress that made me late and sickish.' She mused before jumping out of bed. Today was her day off and as much as she wanted to just lie in bed all day, she didn't want to pass up a nice day like today. Walking to her dresser she threw a pair of jeans on and a tank top before making her way to her closet and took out her flip flops.

She made her way out of the bed room and walked to the living room and checked her cell. 'Two missed calls?' noticing her cell was on silent as to explain why she didn't hear it, she opened the phone and saw one was from her sister and the other was from Inuyasha. Calling him first, she waited for him to pick up. He didn't like to talk on the phone much so this wouldn't be a long phone call.

"Hello" came his gruff voice. Kagome chuckled. It sounded like he just woke up. "Hey, it's me. I see you called. What's up?" she asked. She heard him groan as if he just sat up and she wondered how fucked up he got the night before for him to sound so out of it at 1 in the afternoon.

"Hold on for a second Kags." He said before hanging the phone up. Kagome looked at the phone when she heard the call end sound and noticed that he hung up on her. She was about to call him back up and yell at him when she heard a door open in her apartment. She looked behind her in a flash and noticed Inuyasha coming out of her guest bedroom.

"hey" he replied before plopping on the sofa, nearly crushing her in the process.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. 'And how come I didn't notice you come in' She asked herself. She really needed to be more alert. Pushing him off of her she moved to the floor while he lay out fully on the sofa. "Beats me. I thought I told the cab driver to take me to my place, not yours." Kagome rolled her eyes. She should have known. After all, it was times like this that made her give him a spare key. One to many nights of him banging on the door at three am waking her as well as her neighbors taught her that.

"You hungry?" she asked him, already knowing the answer. "No…though any pain killers would be welcomed." He responded while placing his arm over his eyes. "Ok." She got up and made her way to get some aspirin. Making her way back to the sofa after a quick stop in the kitchen for some water, she noticed him sleeping and sat down on the floor. She looked around and noticed a pen sitting on the table to her left and picked it up. Giggling to herself, she took the pen and began to slowly bring it to his nose before slowly inserting it in. He reared his head back after snorting several times while waving his hand about his face and Kagome couldn't help but bust up laughing. "Here is your aspirin." She panted out in between laughs.

Grumbling under his breath about pain in the ass women, he quickly took the pill before downing the water. He made his way to lay back down but Kagome stopped him and told him to go back in the bedroom, she wanted to clean up a bit and didn't want to disturb him. Ignoring his protests all the way to the room she pushed him on the bed and left the room. Walking back in the living room, she noticed his shoes for the first time as well as his button up shirt laying on the floor in front of the door. 'Yea, I really need to pay attention' she thought as she went and picked up the shirt and moved his shoes and set them next to her shoes near the door.

As she began to tidy up the apartment, she let her mind wonder to Inuyasha. He has been a good friend to her over the past few years she's known him. She half expected him to stop talking to her once her and Koga broke up but he didn't. 'In fact, he's been over here constantly' she thought as she made her way in the kitchen. He was here more than at his own place though she figured it had something to do with his ex living there too. His ex, she remembered, wasn't to nice to Inuyasha. She was pretty controlling and when Kagome and him first became friends, the only time she really saw him was when his ex was out of town. It was rather annoying but she stuck threw it with him and was happy when he finally called the relationship off.

They shared an apartment together however, so until the lease was up, he was stuck with her. So in the mean time he has been staying at either her place or his current girl friends place. 'Kagura…some times I wonder if it was a good idea to set those two up' Kagura was introduced to Kagome threw one of her friends that she works with. 'She was a nice girl' Kagome mused, 'But has no trust in the man.' She didn't like the fact that Inuyasha lived with his ex, despite the fact that he had no choice and practically avoids all contact with her. If Kagura heard a girl in the background while on the phone with Inuyasha, she automatically thought he was messing around. 'Really, no trust what so ever.'

Kagome really did like the girl, but introducing the two might have been a mistake. Inuyasha tends to focus all his attentions on the girl he is with and ignores everyone else, including her. Just thinking about it pisses her off. Pushing the thoughts from her head she went back to cleaning.

Regardless, Inuyasha was her best friend and it meant a lot to her that he was in her life. It was however a pain in the ass when her family and friends insisted they date. Yea he was hot, yea he was the nicest guy to his partner but for one, she would never date her best friend. 'Been there, done that' she reminded herself silently. And second, it was just to weird. It was just to comfortable being around each other that if romance was added, well…it would probably freak her out. Not to mention, she was in no way shape or form ready for another relationship.

Plopping down on the sofa in the now clean living room she took a moment to scan the room to see if she missed anything. Noticing nothing out of place she walked over to the guest room to check on her friend. Seeing him still asleep, she walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed a post it note. She quickly wrote a note saying she was going out for a bit and to call if he needed her and stuck it on his forehead.

Locking the door she made her way to her blue sedan and drove off to her sister's bar. She decided to just visit her sister at work since that was where she was at and calling her would be pointless, she'd be to busy to talk. Thinking about her sister reminded her that she hasn't seen her since that night they went out. Thinking of that night reminded her of Sesshoumaru. She wondered what he was doing before quickly pushing the thoughts from her head. If he even remotely cared about her he would have called. He, after all had her number and he also had Kikyo's being good friends with her and all he could have had her arrange something. 'Probably just wanted a good lay' she grimaced at that thought. To be used for nothing but sex was an inexcusable act and just thinking about being a victim of such pissed herself off. She should have known better.

Pulling herself from her dark thoughts, she noticed she was a block away from the bar her sister works at. With luck her sister won't be drunk, it was still early after all and it was usually after work when she would take the time to get wasted before Bank had to drag her ass home.

Pulling into a parking space, she got out and made her way to the pub. Waving to the host, she made her way to her sisters section and sat at one of the tables. Kikyo was busy waiting on some costumers and hadn't noticed her yet, taking a look around she saw a band setting up for later that night. It was only three people, one working the drums, one playing the guitar and the other on a key board. Eyeing the guy with the key board it reminded her of back in the day where she would sit in her room late at night and make up songs and funny sounds on it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she heard a voice asked. Looking over her shoulder she noticed her sister holding a tray of food.

"Oh, well I saw you called and I figured I'd come in since I know you wouldn't answer your phone. Plus Inuyasha is hung over at my place and he is a pain to deal with." Kagome responded while accepting a glass of water from the bartender. As he made his way back to the bar, Kikyo leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He totally likes you"

Kagome stared on in shock then glanced back at the bar when her sister walked away. 'Liked her?' she looked at the man behind the bar. Hiko, she believed his name was, was decent enough. He had blue black hair that was just long enough to touch the top of his shoulders. His face was well shaped, his chin slightly narrow and his eyes were a darkest blue she ever saw. They were almost black looking. He was actually quite attractive and she wondered if she only noticed this because he was some what interested in her.

Feeling eyes on him, Hiko searched the room until his eyes landed on her and she quickly looked away. She focused her attention on her sister and noticed her coming her way with a plate of chicken tenders and various sauces and sat down in front of her.

"Hungry?" she asked seeing Kikyo stuff her face. Her own stomach rumbled reminding her that she has yet to eat. She woke up at the ass crack of dawn and rushed to the drug store and then downed 8 glasses of water so she could do the pee test. She totally missed both breakfast and lunch in all the excitement. Kikyo nodded while she continued to eat as if her life depended on it. This was unlike her; normally Kikyo was calm and collected. It was above her to eat like a pig.

Noticing her stares, Kikyo offered some food to Kagome thinking she wanted a bite, after a decline she then finished off her food before getting into why she called her sister in the first place.

"So, why did you call last night?" Kagome asked taking sip of water. Kikyo held up a finger signaling 'one minute' and continued to stuff her face and then began to sip her water till it was half empty.

"Guess who called me last night?" Kikyo asked while eyeing her sister. Kagome thought for a second but really, there were countless people who could have called that were worth calling her sister at 6am. "Who?" she asked not even bothering to name someone.

"Sesshoumaru." Kikyo stated watching her sister's reaction. The key was to watch her eyes. Her eyes gave every thing away.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat for a second. 'He called? What for? Why was Kikyo telling me this anyway?' a dozen thoughts were going threw her head all the while confusion and excitement flashed across her eyes for all to see.

"Oh? For what?" Kagome asked, noticing her voice came out a little shaky. She hoped her sister didn't notice it. Taking a deep breath while trying to not make it obvious she held her breath and waited for Kikyo to respond.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see how we all were doing and all. He asked about you too. Said he had fun hanging out last time and wouldn't mind doing it again." Kikyo said as she continued to watch her sister's reaction.

'Asked about me huh? Wanted to hang out again huh? Had fun did he?' Kagome could feel some anger rising and quickly pushed it away. What could she say anyway. She practically used him as much as he used her. Plus he was very, VERY hot and not such of a bad guy either.

Kikyo saw a bit of anger flash over her sister's eyes before it was quickly hidden. She knew something happened that night after she and Bank "went to bed" and damn it she wanted details. After all, Kagome wouldn't just leave her bra hanging on the door knob of the patio door for all to see. She was to modest after all.

Frankly, she thought the two would be good for each other. Sesshoumaru was a nice guy and all but only to people he considered friends or as he put it one day, "worth his time", saw that side of him and even then it was very rare. He was over all a cold person, but in his business it was required. He was a CEO of a major cooperation and he didn't get that way by being friendly. She just knew Kagome's charm would bring out the nice soft side of her cold friend. Plus, Kagome needed a man who would cater to her needs when it was needed. Koga was never there for her and it ate at her to see her sister unhappy for so long.

She also knew both held some time of feelings for each other. After all, Sesshoumaru never was adamant about any female. He really only ever bothered with women when they came to him. Not this time, she has gotten several phone calls asking about her sister. For some reason however, he never called Kagome himself. It was almost as if he wanted to learn more about her before approaching her himself.

Kikyo was pulled from her thoughts when some one called her from the kitchen. Looking behind her she noticed it was the manager. Sighing she looked back to Kagome and bid her a far well with a promise to call later.

Kagome watched Kikyo leave and then cast the bar a look and took one last look at the bartender. He was cute, but she wasn't ready for any relationship. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Inuyasha.

'BRING FOOD'

Kagome sighed before getting up and walking out the door. She waved to some of the waiters she knew as well as the host and left. Driving towards the apartment she thought of a place to stop and get food. Deciding to just make something, since she wasn't feeling up to fast food, she continued her way and began to ponder a few things. She thought back to the conversation she had with her sister. 'She is up to something. I saw the mischief in her eyes.' Kagome eyes went wide. 'DOES SHE KNOW?' Kagome began to panic. She does NOT want anyone to find out what happened the last time she saw Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't bode well.

Pulling to her complex, she made her way to her door. Walking in she saw Inuyasha on the floor wailing about starving to death and what have you. Kagome rolled her eyes and slipped her flip flops off. Making her way to the kitchen she began to make some sandwiches and tea.

'Stupid' he berated himself for the hundredth time. He looked at his cell sitting in his palm and saw the name that was on the screen. He tried, several times to push the button, but it was as if there was a force blocking said button. That couldn't be right he knew, he had no problem calling any one else. 'Just her.' He glared at the device as if his glare alone could turn it to dust. Shutting the phone, he set it down on the desk before looking back at his computer screen. He tried to get her smile and gentle, sweet voice out of his head, he tried to focus on his work. But alas, he had no suck luck. If he didn't know better he would say he was sick or something. Or perhaps something cast a spell on him. 'Or some one.' He chuckled. 'Yea, a spell alright'

Hearing a knock at his door, he forced his attention to it and mumbled an annoyed 'enter'. Hearing the door open slowly he looked up and noticed his 6 year old daughter peeking her head in. "Yes Rin, what is it you need?" his voice took on a softer sound and instantly the young girl beamed and stepped in the office and raced to her father. She crawled in his lap and Sesshoumaru decided right then and there no work will be getting done. Rin beamed up at her father and hugged him tight while muttering something in his chest. He could only make out a few words so he pulled her away from him.

"What was that?" he asked her, a small smile adorning his face as he held her. It was just so hard to not do it around her. She was by far the most precious thing in his life. "Rin wanted to come and see what daddy was doin" Sesshoumaru sighed, Rin picked up the third person from him. "I see Rin." He said while scooting towards his desk to continue to work on the contracts he had to type up.

Rin sat and watched her father work, they would often do this whenever she got really lonely and he wasn't to busy. She looked around and noticed his phone on the desk and she silently reached out and grabbed it. She wasn't sure how it worked but she knew when you push a few buttons, people start talking on it. Opening the black box she saw it light up and began to press some buttons hearing it make a ringing noise she smile in triumph she placed it to her ear and waited.

Kagome was finishing up her sandwich when she heard her cell go off. Walking over to her purse she pulled it out and opened it without bothering to see who it was. "Hello?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Hello? Who is this?" came a child's voice. Kagome brows scrunched together. She didn't know anyone with kids old enough to talk. "This is Kagome. Who is this?" she said sitting straight up on the sofa. "Rin's name is Rin." She said sounding very proud. The way of speech reminded her of a certain silver haired male. She was brought out of her musing when she heard the girl continue. "Kagome, that's a very pretty name. Are you pretty like your name?" Rin asked. Kagome blushed, she didn't know what to say to that. "Uhh, thanks Rin. I like your name too, it's very pretty too." She said. Inuyasha came out of the kitchen and gave her a quizzical look. Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders and focused back on the call.

Sesshoumaru was so engrossed with his work he didn't notice his daughter reaching for his cell, he didn't notice her dialing numbers, he didn't notice when she put it to her ear after letting out a giggle and he didn't even notice when she started talking. However, what he did notice was the name she said.

"Kagome, that's a very pretty name. Are you pretty like your name?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot to the bundle in his lap and noticed Rin talking to someone on his cell phone, and not just any someone. "Rin? What are you doing? Can I have that." It wasn't a question really, more of a demand. Rin however didn't notice her father's annoyed tone, she was to excited to talk to Kagome. She sounded so nice, unlike those other women his father hung around. "Hold on Kagome, daddy wants to talk" she then handed the phone over to her father and said father sighed before placing it to his ear. 'Well, now I don't have to worry about calling' he mused. "Hello?"

Kagome froze when she heard the voice on the other line. 'Sess..' "Sesshoumaru?" she asked timidly. 'Oh great' Kagome's heart started to pound and she was now on the edge of her seat. "Hello Kagome. I must apologize about Rin. I didn't realize she had my cell phone." Came his velvet voiced reply. Kagome shivered at her name coming from his lips. Flashbacks of weeks before when he was saying her name in pleasure ran threw her head and she did a mental shake to remove them. Now was not the time to think of such things. "Hey, it's ok. I thought it was cute." She smiled, for being his daughter, she sure didn't seem like it. She was the complete opposite; he was cold and emotionless and she sounded cheerful and full of life. Granted she was still young, she briefly wondered if he was like that as a child, and if so, what changed him. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard his voice again.

"It was funny actually. I was planning on calling you but I see I don't have too. I was wondering if you would mind joining me for dinner one night. Perhaps Monday? He asked. Kagome pondered and searched her brain to see if she was free on Monday. She wanted to go; for some reason she was drawn to him. "Sure, I wouldn't mind dinner. What time and what do you have in mind?"

'Have in mind?' Flashes of their last meeting when through his head. 'I wouldn't mind that.' He mused. Shaking his head he went back to the phone conversation at hand. "Well since my daughter seems eager to meet you, we can do dinner here say around six?" Glancing at his daughter he saw her cheerful smile. She seemed excited about the prospect of Kagome coming over. "Ok that sounds great." He heard her say. He gave her his address and then bid her good night. He had a few days to plan, it being Saturday and all. Looking at Rin, he saw her smile and launch herself back in his lap.

"Is Kagome coming over for dinner?" She asked looking so hopeful. At his nod, she cheered, quickly hugged her father then ran out of the room. Looking back at his phone he was tempted to call her back just to hear her voice. Something about her voice called to him. Going back to his work he pushed memories of their encounter out of his head.

Kagome sighed and leaned back on the sofa. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her and watched her intently. "Who was that?" he asked her. "It was my sister's friend Sesshoumaru. His daughter was playing with his phone and accidentally called me. He invited me to dinner on Monday too." She said and briefly wondered if seeing him was a good idea. Yea she liked him, but what she did with him last time was wrong and she didn't want to repeat that again. She betrayed Koga and she didn't even have the courage to tell him.

Inuyasha watched the emotions flash by her eyes as she was lost in thought. "If you don't want to do dinner then don't." he said, figuring that's why she was unhappy. Kagome shook her head in the negative then turned her head to him. "No, I want to go. He an ok guy and I wouldn't mind meeting this daughter of his. He's told me about her a few times we talked." Kagome got up and made her way to the kitchen to get her drink. While sipping her tea she pondered how she was going to handle this whole thing. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed Inuyasha coming up behind her giving her hug and saying good bye.

She decided that she would just take this all one step at a time. After all, she told herself not even a few hours ago she didn't want a relationship and especially with the man she cheated on her boyfriend with. Granted he didn't know and they didn't break up technically. That's right, they where just on break. She would enjoy this freedom but she couldn't help but wonder. Would they eventually get over this bump and get back together? With that thought in her mind, she decided to call him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews; I was a little worried about the first chapter so it makes me happy that people actually liked it. There will be a bit of OOC in the chapter; it can't be helped though, and it will most likely continue through out the story. There is also a slight Lemon in the chapter…key word…SLIGHT. Its crappy; I've been at work while writing this and there has been plenty of distractions.

Arodwen: Fried chicken? HA that's awesome.

Anyway here is chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat in the spare room listening to the phone conversation going on in the living room. Ok so he didn't really mean to ease drop but her voice would rise in volume every so often and he couldn't help but catch what she was saying. He frowned, Koga was an idiot. He didn't understand what was going threw his head at times. He was pushing away the greatest girl in the world and all because of a stupid job. 'And apparently a stupid girl'

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door slamming. Walking out of the bedroom, he made his way to the living room; being mindful to proceed with caution incase there would be a flying object of some sort or any other means of Kagome showing her frustration. 'Wouldn't be the first time' he grumbled to himself while recalling the "Bathroom incident". He didn't know she was in there, he didn't know she was having the worst day in the world; he also didn't know she was naked. Shaking the incident from his thoughts, he peered around the corner slowly only to not see her in the room. Walking to her bedroom, he softly tapped on the door thinking she was in there.

"Kagome? Are you in there?"

"…No…" came a muffled reply. Shaking his head, he opened the door and slipped in before shutting it. The room was so dark. The thick curtains didn't allow a spec of light in the room and he could barely make out her form under the bed sheets.

"What happened?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. He already had an idea; apparently Koga wasn't being to faithful. "Koga is an asshole" Kagome replied, her voice was still muffled from being under the covers but being up close he could hear her better. Inuyasha sighed; he really didn't know what to say or do to make it better. He's known Koga forever, and even though the prick got on his nerves, he was still his friend and was torn between two sides. He considered Kagome his best friend, no one knew him as well as she did.

"I over heard bits and pieces. Care to fill in?"

Kagome sighed. She didn't really understand why she was so upset. After all, she technically cheated on him too. 'This is different' her mind screamed. 'That was a one time thing, and yet this seems like it's been going on for awhile'. Was that it? The fact that all this time (up until the last minute anyway), she was faithful but he wasn't? Kagome could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She really loved him, she really did. She was hoping to just put it all behind her and forget the "incident" and move on, she and Koga would work out their issues and everything would be peachy. Kagome snorted. 'So much for that.'

"A girl answered his house phone, I tried the cell first but it was turned off. When I asked who she was, she was like "I'm his girlfriend, who are you?" when I asked how long they were dating she said almost a year. Then Koga got on the phone and I just went off." Kagome pulled her head out from under the blankets and Inuyasha could see that she had been crying. He growled to himself, he was half tempted to go over and punch him in the face. "Don't worry about me Inu, after all, we are technically already separated. I'm fine." She said, placing her hand on his arm. She felt him tense before he shrugged it off.

"FEH, I'm not worried about you. I was just thinking how I'm gonna kick that prick in the ass" he said standing. Kagome chuckled softly to herself. Inuyasha never stayed out of character for long, and frankly he was kind of freaking her out with him being all nice and concerned. Inuyasha shot her a glare before crossing his arms and turning around. It was nice to hear her laugh and see a smile on her face; not that he would tell her that or anything. 'Koga doesn't realize what he lost, though one day he will.'

Kagome rose from the bed and made her way to her dresser. It was late and she decided she had enough excitement for one day. "Are you staying tonight?" she asked him while pulling out some clothes to change into. "No, I think I'm gonna go home tonight. Did you want me to stay?" he asked watching her bend over to the bottom drawer. 'Nice ass.'

He quickly shook his head totally missing what she said. "Huh?"

Kagome turned around and straightened up. "I said you don't have to, I'll be fine." Walking over, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek while bidding him good bye. Inuyasha snorted and briefly hugged her back before walking out the bedroom door. After hearing the front door shut and lock, Kagome began to slip off her clothes while silently debating on taking a bath. After deciding that she was too tired, she slipped on the over size tee-shirt and boxers and then crawled into bed.

He glared at the ceiling, rolling over; he glared at the alarm clock. Rolling on to his other side, he glared at the wall. He was running out of things to glare at. He even tempted to glare at his daughter before sending her to bed, but that lasted a half a second, that smile seemed to melt away the glare; much to his annoyance. He couldn't sleep, and it was entirely that woman's fault.

'Kagome…'

He just didn't understand; how can a mere slip of a girl cause so much chaos in his life? It didn't help that Rin spent the rest of the night going on and on about dinner on Monday. The girl was practically oozing with excitement and she's never even met the woman. He just had a feeling that Kagome's charm would win over the girl and then he'd really be in for it.

'She's never cared for any one else that I really associated with.' He thought. 'Even with Kikyo who's she known for nearly her whole life never gotten this type of response' Grabbing a pillow, he placed it over his head hoping it would some how help. He wasn't really sure what he was attempting to do with the woman. He didn't think he was ready for another relationship. The only positive thing from his last one was his daughter and that was it.

It didn't help that his family as well as Kikyo kept on harping on him that he needed a mother for Rin. Yea she needed a mother, he knew that, but now was not the time to be searching for miss right. Plus, half the women he met didn't care to much for Rin, only his money and social status. Kikyo seemed to be up to something too. He made the mistake of calling a few times to, nonchalantly learn more about her sister. Apparently that wasn't working because his father called him just this morning asking about "Some girl named Kagome". He frowned.

Kikyo explained to him that Kagome's boyfriend broke up with her not to long ago and it wasn't because of what they did that night. He briefly wondered if she ever told him about that night but considering how hammered they where that night, he doubted she remembered enough to tell. Even he had a problem remembering all of that night and that was saying something.

He forced the thoughts away before they even appeared. It was the one thing that bugged him the most. He's been with plenty of women, and none has had this type of an effect on him. He felt like he was addicted or bewitched or … or something. It seemed like every time he thought about that night at Bank and Kikyo's house, images of them being together flash briefly in his head and no matter how many cold showers he took, his erection wouldn't go away. He even tried to just sleep with another woman, hoping that it would help. It didn't. He pictured that the skinny blonde below him was a raven haired beauty, with nice shapely thighs, and well rounded breasts.

Sesshoumaru groaned and proceeded to hit the pillow that was over his head. 'Maybe if I beat it out?' he silently mused. Yanking the pillow from his head he tossed it across the room. "Shit"

He glanced over to where the pillow was, silently cursing its existence. Why? He didn't know. He needed something, anything to focus his anger on and the pillow seemed like a nice, soft easy target. 'Soft….' Closing his eyes, he pictured something else that was soft. "Grrr damn it" he quickly shot open his eyes and sat up. It was pointless. Walking to his private bathroom, he walked in and shut the door. Reaching in the shower stall, he turned on the hot water and quickly stripped himself of his boxers. The steam of the hot water quickly filled the room and he took a moment to bask in the warmth humid feeling. Feeling the ache cause from his thoughts, he walked into the shower and mentally scowled at what he was going to do.

It couldn't be helped. He hated what he was about to do, it was beneath him really. Standing under the hot spray, he grabbed his pulsing erection in his hand and began slowly pumping his hand along the length. Closing his eyes, he pictured the raven haired woman; in all her naked glory. Increasing his speed and grip, he pictured thrusting himself into her dripping core all the while she tossed and turned; moaning his name as he hit all the right spots. Feeling his peak approaching, he increased his speed even more, his hand moving in jerky motions as he continued to picture her withering under him. He spilled his seed and watched it for a moment as it dripped off him only to be washed away.

He was disgusted with himself; one, because he never stoops to pleasuring himself and two, because it didn't even take much to reach his climax. Quickly switching from hot to cold water, he let the piercing, cold water wash over him before shutting it off. After drying himself off, he swiftly threw on his boxers and crawled back in bed.

Kagome was lured awake to the smell of bacon. 'Bacon?' After some quick stretching, she walked out and followed the invisible trail of bacon towards the kitchen. 'Who is here anyway?' she questioned as she rounded the corner.

Kikyo was busy pulling some toast from the toaster while Bank grabbed some plates and set them on the small table in the kitchen. Kagome just stood there watching the two as they worked in the kitchen with ease. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked, making herself known.

"Good morning sleepy head. Thought you could use a good breakfast for once." Kikyo said without even skipping a beat in her work. Bank simply waved before going back to grabbing plates and cups. Shaking her head, Kagome made her way to the table and sat down. "Wait… what you mean for once?" she asked glaring at her sister.

Kikyo could feel the glare but shrugged it off. "Since Inuyasha's been staying here, you picked up his poor eating habits. Cold pizza and chips are NOT good for you" She shot her sister a look over her shoulder before going back to the food. Kagome just shrugged before taking a sip of coffee that Bank offered her. "But it was a veggie pizza and sun chips…those are kinda healthy…PLUS bacon isn't all that good for you either ya know?!" she protested. Bank simply shook his head, opting to stay out of the sister feud. He learned a long time ago to stay out of them. No matter what side he took, there would be hell to pay so it was best to just stay silent.

Kikyo glared at her younger sister. "Do you even WANT me to comment back to that and besides, who said you were getting any bacon?" she asked sitting plates of yummy, delicious smelling food on the table. After a slight distraction of the bacon, Kagome shot her gaze back to her sister and then back to the food, shaking her head no. 'More important' she chanted in her head as she reached over and started pilling food on her plate. Bank watched in a daze as Kagome loaded her plate, silently appraising her. 'Damn, girl can eat.' Kikyo simply shook her head before grabbing some food. Kikyo totally noticed Kagome go for the bacon first. 'She will pay'

Breakfast was a silent affair. Every so often, Kagome could feel her sister and brother in law's gaze and it was getting annoying. "What?" she asked, not bothering to look up. She had a feeling they where up to something. Kikyo never willingly woke up this early on a Sunday and normally she make Bank do the cooking. 'Come to think of it…how the hell did they get in here anyway?' she asked herself.

"Inuyasha called me last night." Was all she said. Instantly, Kagome knew the rest. Inuyasha told them Koga was a cheating bastard and Kikyo was here to cheer her up. "It's ok…. I'm ok. Thanks for coming over, you guys really didn't have to though." Kikyo simply shook her head in the negative before placing her hand on her sister's arm. "You know I care about you, despite how much I may torment you and all." Kagome just nodded and poked around her food. She suddenly lost her appetite but didn't have the heart to just throw her food away. She sighed.

"I was really upset at first. But now, I think it's for the best that we went our separate ways." She said looking at her sister to show she meant every word of it. "He wasn't faithful…" she paused. "And I really have no room to hate him" she silently mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked while leaning over the table. She could barely make out what her sister said.

Kagome paused. She didn't know if she should say anything. Did it even matter any more?

"I…"

"Yea?" Kikyo asked, leaning even more towards her sister.

"I kinda… well, I didn't mean too really." Kagome said while glancing back at her food, nervously she picked at it all the while she tried to gather the right words to say.

"Didn't mean to what?" Kikyo asked. She was starting to get impatient. "Just spit it out already"

"I slept with someone a few weeks back!" she said quickly. Bowing her head even more, she waited for the onslaught of jabs.

"Well I knew that." Kikyo said, satisfied Kagome finally said it out loud.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up; confused beyond belief. 'She knew?' looking at Bank she saw him nod. 'He knew?' "Wha…you knew?" she asked baffled.

"Well, Yea, I mean, I come out of my room to find my living room a mess, picture frames all knocked off the walls and of course the dinning room table was upside down. OH and lets not forget this!" Kikyo looked at Bank and saw him smile before reaching into a bag at his feet. 'Funny, where did that come from?'

Kagome's thoughts came to a screeching halt. 'What…the…HELL?!' "I found this hanging on my patio door knob as well." Kikyo said while pointing the object currently dangling from Bank's hands. A smile of triumph across her face and Kagome was mortified. In Bank's hands held a nice, expensive, satin, red bra that Kagome was convinced dropped off the face of the earth. Now, she wish she could drop off the face of the earth. Kagome took a deep breath and after a few seconds, she slowly rose from her seat. Taking two, slow steps, she stepped to the left and paused for a few seconds before looking at the traitorous garment. 'Well, now I know where it was' she thought to herself.

The room was deathly silent. Shifting her eyes between Kikyo and Bank she took in their shit eating grins before glancing back at the bra. The bra that was hanging oh so perfectly in Bank's hand. 'They knew, and they didn't say anything?'

It happened in a flash. Kagome reached over and yanked the bra from Bank only to bolt to her room as fast as her legs could take her. She quickly slammed her door and locked it before running and diving under the covers.

Kikyo sat stunned, she never seen her sister move so fast. A grin adorned her face. Getting up from the table, Kikyo barked a quick order for Bank to clean up and then made her way to her sister's bedroom. Upon arriving at the door, she found it locked and proceeded to bang on the door. "Alright Kags, now that the jig is up, why don't you give your dear old sister some details?" Kikyo said through the door.

Kagome panted, she was a tad out of shape. She could here her sister tapping on the door, as well as her request. 'HA as if I'd kiss and tell' Kagome mused to herself. "GO AWAY! I'M NOT TELLIN!" she shouted from under the covers. She was mortified really. She knew Kikyo wouldn't let her live this down. Kagome gasped. 'What if she told mom?' The possibilities of what she did or could do ran through Kagome's mind all the while Kikyo continued to bang on the door.

"Kagome! Let me in!" Kikyo said, slowly rising her voice. "Don't make me break down the door"

Kagome sighed before getting out of bed and unlocking the door. It wouldn't bode well if she had to replace a door; her land lord wouldn't be to happy if he found out either. When she opened the door, she saw the grin on her sister's face and Kagome mentally shuddered. "Ok, Ok, there, ya happy now?" Kagome said making her way back to the bed. It was after all her comfort zone, and right now, she needed some comfort. Sitting up on her bed, she watched as Kikyo followed suit and sat across from her. Placing her head in her hands, Kagome waited for the interrogations to commence.

"SOOOOO…?" Kikyo started and Kagome simply sighed waiting for what she would say next. "Was he good in bed?" Kagome shot a look at her before glaring at her. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" she yelled, startled that her sister would want to know something like that about her friend.

"What?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, the thing is, I don't really remember to much about it. I mean, we did get pretty wasted that night. I was so fucking confused when I woke up. It took me a few minutes to gather my thoughts; it was pretty obvious what happened. I was wigging out that I was pregnant like you wouldn't believe." Kagome said, her shoulders slumped in defeat. It felt good to finally say it all out loud but she still felt horrible about it. 'What would people think? What did Kikyo think? Or Sesshoumaru?'

Kikyo grinned, she knew this has been bothering her sister for some time now. It was strange how it worked actually. She could just tell when something was bothering her sister and vice versa. There was no such things as secrets between them and Kikyo knew it just took a little encouragement to get her talking. "It's ok, I don't blame you really. I mean, Koga never put out and never had any time for you. Plus Sesshy is HAWT! Don't you think he kinda looks like Inu?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome glared at her. "Stop insinuating things between me and Inuyasha. I don't really think they look alike, minus the hair and eyes. I mean, they are two TOTALLY different people. And it's not like I really PLANNED on sleeping around… it just…kinda happened." Saying the last part slow, she couldn't help but second guess that. After all, she was pretty attracted to the man, and already told herself she wouldn't mind trying to hook up with him if it wasn't for Koga. It was strange really, she never really felt that way while with Koga. She never even looked at another man thinking "I'd like to tap that". Sesshoumaru was different though. 'Oh yea…'

"He called me the other day." Kagome said, reminding herself as well as telling her sister. 'I almost forgot, the dinner.'

"Oh?" Kikyo asked, a slight tilt in her head indicating she was intrigued. "What did he want?"

"Well, his daughter accidentally called me. She sounds really sweet too, how old is she again?"

"She will be seven in October. She called? Wow? Sesshy never leaves his phone unattended." Kikyo wondered if maybe it was a set up. After all, he's been pussin out with calling her already, would he stoop as low as to get his 6 year old to call? Kikyo was pulled from her thoughts when her sister spoke up.

"Oh, well anyway, he invited me to dinner tomorrow night. I said I'd go, but I'm kinda nervous. I mean, I remember stories you told me, he is a womanizer and he could have any girl he wants. Why would he want to associate with me? Plus, what if he thinks I'm a loose woman? I don't want a repeat of that night." 'right?' Kagome started to panic and Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think you are over reacting. One, its just dinner. Two, do you really think he'll do something with Rin there? Three, I think you'd be surprised with him." Kikyo debated on telling her sister about all the phone calls she gotten from him about her.

Kagome paused in her ranting and hyperventilating. 'Oh yea, Rin will be there.' Kagome felt like hitting herself. 'He wouldn't try anything with her there.' Kagome gave Kikyo a skeptical look however. "Please, as far as anyone is concern, I'm like sloppy seconds." Kagome told Kikyo who in return simply shook her head. 'Here we go' "Kagome, shut up. Don't let what happened with Koga ruin your life. I know you cared about him a lot; don't know why, but you did." She shot her look silencing her protests as she continued talking. "But, you need to move on, face it, you weren't happy and I'm not telling you to rush into anything. Just, simply enjoy yourself for once in your damn life." Kikyo rose from the bed when she heard Bank call her.

"We are leaving now, Jakotsu wants us to come over his place and help him with his scrap booking before having lunch with their family. Since Bank isn't much help in the scrap booking field, it's me to the rescue." Kikyo said making her way to the door. Kagome got up and followed her; Bank was already out in the hallway holding a few bags of unknown things.

Kagome snickered at the thought of Bank helping Jak with scrap booking. The brothers loved each other to death, but Bank was a homo-phob and he also didn't know squat about scrap books. Jak was a real trip too, he had the pleasure of meeting Inuyasha once and it was love at first sight as Jak put it. To bad for him Inuyasha was straight as an arrow. She was brought out of her musings when her sister embraced her.

"Let me know how dinner goes alright? I'm gonna be calling you first thing Tuesday morning. I'd call Monday night, but I don't want to interrupt anything." Kikyo said with a rise of her brows in the suggestive way. Kagome simply glared at her before hugging her back and waving good bye to Bank. Shutting the door, she made her way into the kitchen. Looking around, she saw that Bank did a fine job at cleaning up and made a mental note to thank him. He even managed to do the dishes.

Kagome walked over to the freezer and opened it up. She was stressed, and as any full blooded woman, she needed a certain something to help her deal with it. 'Mint Choco Chip Ice cream to the rescue' she mused. Opening her eyes from her brief dream of ice cream Mountains with fudge snow caps, she gasped at what she saw; or didn't see. "WHERE IS IT!?" she frantically moved items around searching for it and nearly died with what she found.

"What the hell?" Kagome grabbed the frozen container and read the note attached to it.

Stop eating JUNK! Love, your sweet, caring sister.

Pulling the note away, she read what the container was. 'Tofu… Ice cream' "WHAT THE HELL!" She was pissed. That bitch stole her ice cream. Shutting the freezer she then opened the fridge.

"Fine, if I can't have my damn ice cream, I'll have some pudding." Reaching into the fridge, she went to the shelf that has her pudding only to grab an apple. 'What the…?' Looking at the apple, then to the fridge, Kagome could feel her anger building; her hands were shaking so much that said apple fell from her grasp as she read the huge note posted in her fridge.

OH! I took the liberty of cleaning your fridge.

"DAMN HER!"

Kikyo glanced over at her partner in crime and then to the load of groceries in the back seat. "Did you even take the mayo?" She asked him while quietly laughing at the whole thing.

"Well, you asked me to get everything bad out of there, so I did." He said, grinning as he pictured Kagome's face when she noticed her food missing. As if on cue, Kikyo's phone began to ring. Bank looked over and saw the smile on her face when she looked at the caller id. Answering the phone, she quickly pulled it away from her ear. Kagome's yelling could be heard loud and clear and Bank couldn't help but laugh about the whole thing.

"It was for your own good." Kikyo said, trying to over power the volume of her sister's voice. "Think of this as a fresh start…… I know you need your chocolate…..yeah; I know he took the mayo…...Kagome your being a little outrageous here……he took the expired milk?" Kikyo glanced to her husband giving him the 'what the hell is wrong with you" look before looking forward again. She sighed, her sister was promising her a painful death unless her food was returned and a laughing husband in the background wasn't helping. "Umm, Kags I'll talk to you later." Kikyo hung up the phone and quickly turned it off. She reached over and grabbed Bank's phone and turned it off as well.

Bank noticed this and couldn't help but comment. "So, trying to avoid her now huh? Did she scare you that bad?" Kikyo glared at him before huffing and looking away.

"You don't know my sister that well apparently. When she's mad, none avoid her wrath." Kikyo looked behind her and glanced around the bags off food. "You! I can't believe you even took the expired milk. I was wondering what that smell was. If that shit opens up in my car, your ass is grass." Bank shuddered at the tone his wife used. Nodding vigorously he focused on the road, all the while praying to stay out of trouble with both sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: First off, sorry for the delay if an update. I had to go out of town for a bit of an emergency then I had a crap load of stuff to do to make up for being gone a week. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Sorry if it's a tad shorter then normal.

Kagome looked upon the great wooden door. It had a nice dark cherry finish with elegant trim on the frame. 'Even his door is freaking perfect.' Kagome looked down at her dress and pressed down invisible wrinkles and finger combed her hair one last time before knocking on the door. She could feel her heart pound in her chest as she waited for the door to be answered. She decided to keep it simple for this dinner date and went with a nice sun dress with a light wrap since it was still some what cold at night. Her sister got her this dress a few years back but Kagome could never find the time to wear it. It was really nice in her opinion; it was a light green, spaghetti strap dress that faded from light to dark as it went down the length of her body. So caught up in checking herself over for any flaws, she nearly missed hearing the door open.

Looking up, Kagome nearly gasped at the vision in front of her. There stood Sesshoumaru, wearing black slacks and a button up, light blue shirt. He for go the tie and left the top two buttons undone and she caught of glimpse of his well toned chest. 'God damn' she thought. The alcohol induced black out left little detail as to what the man had underneath his expensive clothing. It didn't matter though, he was hot regardless of what he wore.

"Do you plan to come in for dinner or would you rather stand there and stare at my person all night?" he asked. Kagome's eyes shot to his emotionless face but she could see a hint of amusement behind his golden gaze. Mentally shaking her head and hoping her blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt, she smile weakly and greeted him with a meek hello.

Sesshoumaru stood to the side of the door way, and gestured inside. Walking into the foyer, she glanced around and took note of the maroon walls with the dark mahogany trim and steps that led to the second floor. Above she noticed a crystal chandelier and along the walls were tapestries of ancient Japan as well as mystical creatures. Over all, it was amazing looking. 'And expensive' she added mentally.

"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the dinning room. Dinner is just about ready." He spoke walking away from her. Kagome watched his retreating form in a daze before his words sank in and she quickly followed him. Reaching the dinning room, she noticed it was in the same style as the foyer. A huge dark mahogany table sat in the center of the room with some dishes and candles laid out. She noticed right away that there were only two table settings set. Looking to Sesshoumaru, she gave him a confused look and he answered before she could even voice her question.

"Rin ended up going to her mothers for dinner. It's just you and I" he said, the last part coming off slightly seductive and Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. Taking a seat while Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen, Kagome began to do a mental pep talk to calm her nerves. 'It's just dinner. Plus, I don't plan to drink anything this time. So, everything will be ok. Right?' she asked herself mentally. Moments later, Sesshoumaru walked back in with several plates of food and on his second trip, he returned with a bottle of wine and some glasses. 'ok, just one drink wouldn't kill me' she thought. She needed something to take the edge off her nerves and with Sesshoumaru being silent it wasn't helping.

'Wine will help' She smiled as he offered to pour her a glass. She quickly sipped it hoping its numbing effects will kick in soon. Sesshoumaru caught her and make a nearly silent chuckle as he sat down next to her.

Dinner seemed to go by in a flash, light conversation was held through out the affair; mostly about work and her sister and brother in law. She told him about their recent "be healthy" plan and how she had to go out and buy all new groceries. Sesshoumaru told a few stories of his daughter and his stresses at work.

Finishing off her third glass of wine, Kagome started to feel buzzed despite the amount of food she had eaten. She wasn't one for pasta so she didn't eat much but still, it should have been enough to help dull the alcohol's effects. Sesshoumaru sent her into the living room while he cleaned up, so following orders she walked around the seemingly empty house and soon came upon the living room.

Sitting on the leather sofa, Kagome looked around the expensive room in awe. 'I'm afraid to even move in here' she mused. Kagome was brought out of her musings when she felt a light feather like touch run along her exposed neck. Fighting the urge to shiver, she quickly turned around and saw Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his handsome face. Walking around the sofa, he arranged himself next to her. Kagome turned and went to say something; however she was silenced by a finger placed lightly to her lips.

"Sshh, no talking." He commanded

Sesshoumaru reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear only to lightly drag his fingertip along her cheek to her lips. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest and knew without a doubt he could hear it too. She tried to suppress the shiver and blush that attempted to rise at his light touch but it was too much. She's been dreaming about their past encounters for awhile now and she had to admit, she longed for his touch again. She also secretly hoped that there could be a repeat of last time. Just something about this man called to her, like a forbidden fruit. She just HAD to have it. 'Any maybe remember some of it this time too.' She added

She was torn from her thoughts with the light touch of lips on her mouth and it took her a second to catch up with what was going on. Feeling a hand on the back of her neck pull her closer, she leaned in and rested her hands on his broad chest before returning the kiss. Kagome let out a gasp at feeling a hand cup her right breast and Sesshoumaru took that time to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, a fight which Kagome quickly surrendered to. Pulling her tighter to his chest, he had to suppress a groan at feeling her against him.

Kagome had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen and Sesshoumaru took the time to trail kisses down her left shoulder. Making his way down her neck, he pushed her strap to her dress away before continuing onward. Kagome began to run her fingers threw his hair while making slight moaning noises every time he nipped at her skin in between his kisses. Every so often she would pull or dig her nails into his scalp and he would moan at the treatment. With her one dress strap down, it exposed a bit of her breast since she didn't bother with a bra and he wasted no time in fully reveling it to his eyes. Grasping her with his hand, he began to massage it while moving back up to kiss her mouth.

Kagome's senses were going wild. She felt his left hand move to her right shoulder and could feel him tugging the other strap down which exposed her fully to him. He wasted no time in tweaking the right nipple as well as the left which cause both to instantly harden. Kagome broke contact with his mouth to gasp at the assault and he took the opportunity presented to push her down on her back. Looking up into his face, she could see the burning desire, the lust he had in his eyes and she shivered at the thought of what he was going to do to her body.

While holding her gaze, he took the time to unbutton his shirt and quickly tossed it over his shoulder. Reaching towards her he pulled her dress the rest of the way down her body which cause her legs to go on either side of him. After her dress joined his shirt on the floor, he proceeded to get on his knees and unbutton his pants but made no move to remove them. She felt a shiver go along her spine as he trailed a finger along her left leg up to the apex of her thighs. He then lightly tugged her black panties down and she decided to help him along by bringing her legs up to her chest while he continued to pull her panties off.

Once her panties joined the ever growing pile of clothes, Kagome felt the urge to cover herself up at his intense gaze at her naked body. Sesshoumaru reached down and placed her right leg up on the back of the sofa while the other was pushed off and lightly touched the floor. Now fully exposed and open to his gaze, he feasted with his eyes before leaning down and trailing a finger along the outer part of her neither lips. She moaned and tried to encourage him to enter her by moving her hips up but he used his left hand to hold her in place. Slowly bring his index finger to her opening, he massaged her glistening nub before slowly entering her with said finger.

Kagome gasped at the intrusion and began to buck her hips up in tune with his slow thrusts. He then added a second finger while using his thumb to rub her nub again. Kagome began to thrash her head about while silently moaning all the while she buckled under his assult. She could feel her peak coming and just as she was about to explode he removed his fingers. Shooting a glare for what he did as well as his obvious amusement, she was about to voice her opinion when he quickly shushed her with his lips crashing upon her own.

Thrusting his tongue in her mouth, he made quick work with his pants, not even bothering to fully remove them, he pushed them down. His erection stood on alert, waiting to be rammed in her tight opening. So caught up in the kiss, she didn't notice he was doing instead of massaging and tweaking her nipples like he did the moment he kissed her. Once his pants were pushed as far down as they could go; considering his position, he grabbed her hips and quickly thrusted inside her tight opening. The unexpected intrusion tore a gasp of surprise followed by a throaty moan as he began pumping harder and harder each passing second. The action itself cause the two to break apart by the mouth and Kagome had a hard time keeping up with the pace he set.

She could feel her peak coming closer with each thrust and she couldn't help it. She couldn't be silent any longer. "sessh..omaur." she moaned, her breasts bouncing up and down in tune with his thrusts. The whole feeling together caused her internal knot to twist even more painfully tighter and she moaned even louder. Sesshoumaru grasped both her legs and placed them on her shoulders, causing him to go deeper.

"Faster" she whispered and he wasted no time in complying. She could feel herself reaching her breaking point. 'So close…' "God…Kag..ome" he muttered.

Kagome woke with a start; sweat beaded down her face and chest and it took her several seconds for her breathing and heart rate to go back to normal. 'damn'

Lying back down, she could feel the wetness between her legs and can just barely make out his touches that she felt in her dream. Looking over she noticed it was only 2am. 'Damn it' Deciding that it would be pointless to sleep; as well as uncomfortable, she decided a shower was in order. Rising from bed, she saw the slight wet marks on the sheets where she managed to sweat threw her clothing and she sighed knowing she'd have to wash her sheets. Pulling them off, she tossed them to the corner of the room before making her way to the shower.

'That dream, am I destined to have sex dreams with that man forever? It felt so real too. Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't go to dinner.' She mused while stripping her wet shirt and boxers off. Refusing to satisfy the ache she felt since masturbating only made her wanted that much more, she quickly took a shower and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sitting down at the table she tried to clear her thoughts of the very life like dream. "I could really go for some ice cream." She said out loud.

And as if the gods heard her prayers, a pint of chocolate ice cream was set in front of her, the lid already off and a spoon stuck in the center. Staring at the container for several seconds she wondered how such a thing happened while silently thanking every god she could name.

"I thought you could use this" came a voice to her right. Startled she looked at the intruder only to sigh when she saw who it was. "I didn't know you where here." She said in response while trying to calm her racing heart beat once again.

"Keh, since when have I had to let you know when I'm coming and going?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Kagome shot him a glare while she began to dig into her ice cream. 'Heaven' she silently mused.

"Well, considering this is MY apartment that only I pay rent for, I think I have a right to know" she said; trying to glare as hard as possible but failing due to the ice cream in front of her. 'Hard to hate the man who just saved my night.' She said to herself.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before plopping down on the other side of the table. "I just got in. What's wrong, can't sleep?" he asked, concern for her all over his place. She was glad to hear he just got in. It would be extremely embarrassing if he was here and over heard her dream about Sesshoumaru. It was amazing how much he looked like Sesshoumaru too. She really wondered if they were related some how. But, she asked Inu before and he said no. The only difference really was their face. Inuyasha was so full of emotion where as Sesshoumaru was a blank slate. "I'm ok, just have a lot on my mind is all." She answered, suddenly she didn't feel that hungry. The ice cream was slowly melting, its creamy goodness called out to her to save it from such a fate and she had to obey.

"It's him isn't it? Koga?" he asked, a scowl suddenly forming, wiping the concern from his face. Kagome decided to stop him before he got all worked up. "No, no calm down. It's not Koga. I have a dinner date with Sesshoumaru and his daughter tonight remember? I guess I'm just a little nervous." Placing her head on the table she pondered how this whole thing would work. 'would he try to sleep with me? Is this some type of set up like in my dream?'

Inuyasha leaned back and rested his arms behind his head. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just dinner with him and his brat." Inuyasha heard a mumble from his friends' bowed head but couldn't catch it all. "What did you say?" he asked straightening up.

"I SAID it isn't that simple." She raised her head from the table and shot him one of the most pathetic looks he's seen. "Look, I'm going to tell you something but you need to promise to keep it to yourself ok?" At his nod she shot him a glare. "Ok, ok I promise. Jeesh."

"I slept with Sesshoumaru."

…

"What? I don't think I heard you right." He asked, cleaning his ears out with his fingers he shot her a confused look. "I said I slept with Sesshoumaru. A few weeks ago actually. It's a long story and it was actually right around the time Koga and I broke up. That was part of the reason I was so out of it…I guess" She bowed her head again waiting for the onslaught of curses, only none came.

"Really?" he was dumbfounded. Yea sure they talked a few times, but Kagome wasn't one to just sleep around with someone. Being Kikyo's friend meant he came from a bad background no doubt. Her friends were all into drugs and had issues with the law. Maybe she shouldn't be hanging around this guy.

"Yea, I know. What was I thinking? I just, I feel some type of connection with him. It's weird. But…" Kagome paused. Her heart was a mess. She still loved Koga. That much was certain. What did she feel for Sesshoumaru though? Was it just lust? Was her sister right in saying she really needed to get laid and that's why she felt compelled to be around him; to hear his voice? Knowing he was willing to sleep with her and all, that could be it, right? Kagome scowled at her thoughts.

"But?" he asked while leaning more towards her.

"I don't know what I feel really. I still care for Koga. I, as strange as it sounds, don't hate him for what he did. It's complicated." She said, her head resting back on the table.

Standing, Inuyasha made his way to her side and lightly patted her back. "Don't worry about it to much. Now…get your skinny ass to bed its late." Kagome just sighed knowing what she needed the most was sleep. "Yea, I'm going to try to sleep. Are you staying here?" she asked his retreating form.

"Yea, wake me up when you get up. And pack me a lunch too"

Kagome wanted to yell at him and to tell him to pack his own lunch. 'The nerve of that guy'. Making her way around the kitchen, she decided to make lunches for them both. She wanted to sleep in a bit longer since she didn't get much sleep. She didn't have to be to work till 8am so she could at least sleep till 7:30. Finishing up, she made her way to the spare room where her friend slept nearly every night. 'Really, he should just move in and pay rent' she chuckled knowing that probably wouldn't go over well, for either of them.

Glancing in the room, she could make out the rather large bump curled up in the center of the bed. Walking inside, she set the alarm on the table and crawled in behind her friend. She could really use someone to cuddle with and Inu was perfect. Him being half asleep, he wasn't as gruff to her and wouldn't give her shit for sleeping with him. 'Plus, my sheets are dirty'

Inuyasha felt the bed dip behind him and he waited till she got settled before he turned around. Looking into her eyes, he saw the sadness that sank deep down into her soul and he felt a pang of guilt. She was the most important person in his life and he hated her being sad. Wrapping his arms around her form, he brought her closer to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. He didn't say anything, and she was glad. Taking a deep breath, she picked up his clean scent mixed with his cologne that she secretly loved and sighed peacefully. They both fell asleep quickly in each others embrace.


End file.
